1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fluid nozzle device and a method for cleaning a substrate using the same, more particularly to a fluid nozzle device and a method for cleaning a semiconductor wafer or a substrate for a display using the fluid nozzle device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor wafer is made by many process steps, and may potentially be contaminated by pollutants in the process steps, such as residual chemical liquid or residual chemical polymer. The pollutants on a surface of the semiconductor wafer may cause defects or malfunction of components of the wafer. Thus, a cleaning process is required to remove the pollutants from the semiconductor wafer using a cleaning solution.
A conventional method for cleaning the semiconductor wafer is to soak the semiconductor wafer in a chemical agent. However, the cleaning effect attributed to the conventional method is poor, and yield of the subsequent process using the semiconductor wafer may be adversely influenced. Moreover, it is complicated to dispose the used chemical agent.